1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a photographic camera with an interior dust seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,316, issued Aug. 25, 1992, discloses a photographic camera comprising a loading chamber for receiving a 35 mm cartridge containing a filmstrip, a film exposing gate, and movable light-blocking means for normally sealing a narrow film passage connecting the chamber and the exposing gate but which can be moved out of the way to permit the leading end of a filmstrip from a cartridge in the chamber to be advanced to the exposing gate. The light-blocking means is a pair of elastic members positioned within the narrow film passage in urged contact with each other to be pushed aside by the leading end of the filmstrip when the filmstrip is advanced from the cartridge.
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,437, it is taught that the leading end of a filmstrip advanced from a cartridge in the chamber is the preferred element for opening the light-blocking means to permit film access to the film exposing gate. A problem may occur, however, in that the filmstrip may not have sufficient longitudinal rigidity to force the leading end to push aside the elastic members. Consequently, a film jam can result.